One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights
by Ein85
Summary: In this story Willow wishes herself away to the Labyrinth and Jareth decides to cheat her out of getting to run it so she is forced to stay with him Please Read and Review
1. When Willow Met Jareth

One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: I don't own and of the characters from Buffy (Willow , Buffy , ect) they all belong to Joss Whedon and all the characters from Labyrinth (Jareth the golbins so on) belong to Jim Henson except for Marsters he's my own little creation.  
  
Willow was crying softly into her pillow. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. Buffy had stolen Spike and Xander was dating Ayana ; not to mention Oz had left her.   
  
She was in a very ill mood right now. She flipped on her side and began to read from this new book she had found in her attic it was called 'Labyrinth'. It was pretty good so far.   
  
* Maybe I should just wish them all into the Labyrinth or better yet wish myself in there , * She thought to herself as she sat there reading about a girl named Sarah and her trials through it.  
  
She laughed softly at the thought of her doing that. Rolling over she turned out the table lamp beside her bed and whispered in the darkness.  
  
"I wish the goblins would take me away."   
  
****@-)-****  
  
Jareth was sitting at his thrown looking into his crystal. He hadn't seen or thought about Sarah in a few weeks. He really didn't have time to. Now her was looking at a girl not Sarah , but she was a pretty little thing. She was crying and very upset. Titan red hair and emerald green eyes.   
  
He threw the crystal up in the air and walked out to the balcony. Looking over the goblin city he smiled for the first time in weeks. He really felt good today. Suddenly Marsters appeared at the door.  
  
"Sir ," He said timidly , "A girl has called for you."  
  
Jareth looked at his crystal ball , it was his red head. * His * red head , he liked that allot. Smiling he put on his cape. This was going to be fun.   
  
He came in through her window. He was ready for action. Ready to make this sweet young thing run the labyrinth , ready to turn whoever or whatever she was mad at into a goblin and give it to Marsters to train.  
  
He stopped and looked around the room was dark and she was no where to be seen. He suddenly heard it a very soft sound. She was breathing slowly.   
  
Then It suddenly hit him ; she was asleep! She had called on him and had went to sleep. Well he'd fix her , let her sleep. He would start the game now and with any luck he would have a new companion faster than you can say "Jareth is a sexy bitch baby!"   
  
He picked her up and caught the faint trace of tears that had been left on her face. Absently he wondered why she was crying , then deciding it didn't really matter he took he to the castle.   
  
****@-)-****  
  
Willow groaned and rolled over to her side ; she really should get a new mattress . This one is as hard as stone.  
  
* Ok Willow just go back to sleep now and pay no attention the low mummers probaly just parents wondering why you hadn't been down*   
  
She reached out for a pillow to push on her head and was very startled to find none.  
  
"What the ......" Willow's voice trailed away as she sat up on the 'bed' and discovered she was on a stone thrown. And her 'parents' where really goblins whispering about her,  
  
* Oh shit where is Buffy when I need her , * Willow thought.  
  
Suddenly a man walked in the room he was a tall man , at least six feet. He had pale blond almost white hair. His eyes were mismatched.   
  
Willow stood up and gasped. She couldn't believe that she was in the home of the Goblin King.  
  
"Why am I here ?" She asked straightening her shoulders.  
  
Jareth looked down at her. She was a fiery thing he was sure of it, "Well do you remember wishing yourself away?"  
  
Willow groaned and hit her head. She was in trouble and she knew it. She got up off the thrown.   
  
"I am ready to run the labyrinth now," She said looking at him. He was the most powerful looking man she had ever seen. He was thin , but looked like the was all muscle . Not the big muscles of Angel but the catlike muscles of her Spike.   
  
Jareth looked down at her, " Run the labyrinth?"  
  
Willow's heart froze , "Yes I wished myself away and now I have to run it don't I?"  
  
"No I started the clock when I went to get you. You slept right though it. Well almost you see you spent the rest of the time talking to me," Jareth walked closer to her and she saw the clock behind him. It was true she was five seconds to late.   
  
Willow looked around at everything and true to her Willowy nature she fainted. She went spinning to a black vortex.  
  
Jareth had just enough time to catch her before she hit the stone floor. He looked down at her and scowled . This wasn't going as well as he thought.   
  
He dragged her into one of the rooms and placed her on the bed. Sighing he sat down to wait for her and wondered if this was a bad idea.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Willow was floating around in black space just chilling basically. She needed time to collect herself . Not really knowing why she was here or anything she just let herself float. Suddenly she felt herself dropping at a fast pace.  
  
Willow awoke with a jump. She sat up in bed and then as her head began to hit her for that move she laid back down. Groaning she rolled over to see a man watching her. She jumped up fast in the bed. Her head once again began to punish her for that move. Groaning she laid back down.  
  
Jareth looked at her with concern. He really should have gave her a fighting chance and now he was kicking himself for not doing so. Oh well to late now.  
  
"I will give a two days to get your things in order. After that I will come and get you. Don't worry about your family I will remove all memories of you from there mind," he said as if he was doing her major favor.  
  
"Ok can I go now?" Willlow asked getting a plan in order.   
  
"Yes you may," and with that she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Willow awoke and sighed happily.   
  
* What a weird dream * she thought.  
  
She looked down and saw a crystal on her nightstand. Inside it there was a little clock and it was  
counting down. Screaming in fury she threw it against the wall. It is disappeared and formed on the bed right beside her.  
  
Jumping up she ran down stairs and out of the house. Buffy was going to here of this.   
  
When she got to Buffy's house she heard laughter both male and female. Opening the door she walked in and there sat Spike and Buffy kissing softly.  
  
"I am really not supposed to be this happy I mean we have no idea where Will is and here I am cuddling up you. Her ex never the less."  
  
"Well I am sure she will be ok about it I mean we never pronounced ourselves as couple," Spike said nuzzling her earlobe.  
  
"That's true and I mean she should've paid more attention to you instead of doing that little witch hobby of hers," Buffy said kissing Spike again.  
  
"Hey!!! What the hell is going on around here!!! I can't believe you feel that way Buffy!!!" Willow cried  
  
The couple didn't even look her way. They embraced softly and smilled at each other.  
  
"Oh so now what I am the invisible girl now! Well I hate to tell you but we have her already !" Willow yelled at the kissing couple.  
  
Suddenly Jareth appeared.  
  
"Do you think with one of your best friends being the Slayer. I'd let you be able to communicate  
with them?" Jareth asked in a snide voice.  
  
Willow was now a calm person by nature , but when she heard this she snapped. Throwing herself up against Jareth she knocked him to the floor and began to smack him around.  
  
Jareth shoved her off of him and stalked over to the frightened girl. He took her by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"You seem to have trouble understanding that you are mine and you belong to me! You're damn  
lucky I don't make you a servant instead I am going to let you live with me and believe me girl that is very kind of me," Jareth spat at Willow.  
  
Willow pulled away from him and looked back to Spike and Buffy. They where making out now ; never hearing Willow or seeing her. Willow suddenly felt very old.  
  
Jareth stared down at Willow expecting defiance and shocked when she didn't say anything his face softened a little.  
  
"I know this must be tough on you , but you are mine , Willow. I'll leave you to pack and Willow don't try to cross me I can be a very cruel Master," Jareth said and waved his hand they where back in Willow's house.   
  
Jareth reached out to touch her face and Willow jerked away from him ; her eyes were cold orbs of emerald.   
  
"I may have lost and I may have to live with you but no matter what you say you will never be my master and I want you to know I hate you with every breath in my body!" Willow stated clearly her eyes dry and cold.  
  
Jareth turned away from Willow and began to fade , "As you wish."  
  
After he left Willow began to sob harshly. Never more in her life had she wished the Hellmouth would open and swallow her.  
  
**************  
To be continued... 


	2. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Title:One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights Chapter Two: Let's get Read to Rumble  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: I don't own Willow, Jareth or Oberon or Stephen...I am not to sure who owns that part of Jareth's family but whoever did my fondest thanks and warm wishings.  
  
It had been two weeks since Willow had wished herself away to the labyrinth and was now stuck here. In that whole two weeks Jareth hadn't said more than three words to her. That pissed her off allot.   
  
Not that she wanted to see that egotistical bastard , but it was the principle of the matter.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door , hopping up she went to open it. A little goblin  
woman stood there .  
  
"Lord Jareth is having guests and he wishes your presence," the goblin woman said.  
  
"Tell Jareth I said kiss my jolly round ass!" She screamed and slammed the door.  
  
Throwing herself down on the bed she began to scream, having an all round tantrum. She hadn't had one in years and the thought of her sitting her in he  
baggy sweats and throwing a fit like a two year old was to much she began to laugh  
  
She rolled around on the large bed laughing in great gasps. Tears rolled down her face . She laid  
down for the longest time holding her sides and tears streamed down her face.   
  
Sometimes you had to laugh to keep from going crazy , She thought to herself.  
  
Sighing she got up and began to prepare herself for the confrontation no doubt about to occur.  
  
Sure enough about two seconds latter there was a heavy pounding on the door.  
  
"WILLOW!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!!!" Jareth yelled though the door.  
  
"NO! SCREW YOU!" Willow yelled back.  
  
"WILLOW , I MEAN IT." Jareth said in low threatening voice.  
  
"And I mean it you kidnap me bring to this lousy castle and the don't say to words to me. Not 'Hi' not 'Bye' not even an amused chuckle or a hateful glare! And then when you do want to see me it is so you can show me off and I am not going to do that so No I am not going to come out." She said and stomped her feet.  
  
Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. He deserved this ; he really did. But still it was the  
principle of the thing she should learn to do what he said.  
  
He threw the crystal against the door. When it popped ; the door disappeared and Jareth walked  
through it as if it wasn't a door there. Willow fought the urge to yelp and run , instead she stood her  
ground.  
  
Jareth stalked over to her his anger growing. She wasn't even flinching , and to Jareth this was a big insult.  
  
He grabbed her and shook her. She (using all her strength) pushed him away with her hand. And stalked over to the bed and lay on it. He came over to her and yanked her off the bed and held her tight. She was going on basic instincts now ; using a leg sweep , that buffy thaught her , she knocked him to the floor.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM NOW JARETH!!!!," she screamed at him her tone was  
vicious.  
  
He stared up at her in shock ; her eyes were the color of emeralds and her hair was mussed. She was angel he thought.  
  
She looked down at him and at that very moment she hated him more than anyone else.  
  
"GO ON , NOW YOU BASTARD!!" She said and turned away from him and flung herself on the  
bed.  
  
Picking himself up he stalked over to her; grabbing her tightly by the upper part of the arms.  
  
"You will never behave that way again and you will get dressed and come down to dine with us. Do you understand?" He said in his best threatening voice.  
  
She flung his arms off of her and stared him down , " I am not going to come out there with you.  
So you can shove that thought up you bleached blond ass!" She said in a low and menacing voice.  
  
Grabbing her up he strode into her wardrobe ; dropping her on her butt he began to shuffle through her dresses finally finding one . he began to strip her.   
  
Willow was now fuming pushing away she clawed him and the fight was on. Jareth back handed  
her and Willow returned that with a hard blow to the right eye. Jareth growled and knocked her to the floor  
and Willow kneed him in the stomach. Jareth glared at her and tried to wrap his hands around her slender  
throat. Willow's eyes narrowed and she pushed him off of her and jumped on him and began to reign in the blows.  
  
Jareth's anger built up and he took his hand reared it back and punched her square in the  
nose. They both her the dull crack.   
  
Willow got up and crawled away. Jareth walked over to her and stopped when her saw the hate in her eyes. They stood facing each other for a moment and then Jareth broke his gaze away. Walking over to the dress he had thrown down at the beginning of the fight , he picked it up and strode over to Willow he kissed her hard on the mouth. He tasted blood and something else. Then he pulled away.  
  
"Get some one to look at that. Then put on that dress and join me and my guests for dinner. And you will do this little Willow or the nose will seem like a pleasant dream," He said and with that he strode out the door.  
  
Willow fell to the ground in shock from the kiss and the threat  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Willow made her appearance at the dinner that night. A little goblin woman had seen to her nose. It was broke and on top of that she also had a black eye , a busted lip , a sore ass , and a hurt neck. Make up did wonders to cover everything up.   
  
So Willow sat not trying to talk much and not eating. The guest turned out to be Jareth's brother's Stephen and Oberon.   
  
"Willow dearest, you are not eating," Jareth said his eyes staring at her hard.  
  
"Oh I am not hungry tonight ," She said matching his stare.   
  
"Well all the same I think you should try to eat Gerta made this food just for you," Jareth's said  
spearing a carrot.  
  
"Well I don't like Duck nor do I like raw carrots , mashed potatoes , or red wine," Willow said  
propping her elbows on the table.  
  
"Willow Dearest , you are making a scene. Now dear eat you duck and Get you elbows off the table ," Jareth's said glaring at Willow.  
  
Willow pushed her plate back , " I am not hungry."  
  
"Willow must you be so contrary tonight fine then ," He clapped his hands, "See Willow back to her room."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow said forcing down the growl.  
  
"The dinning room is for dinning and perhaps light chatting and you seem to be doing neither so off to your room with you," Jareth said waving his hand in a dismissive fashion .  
  
"You know what screw this," Willow said and with that she jumped up and stormed up to her  
bedroom.  
  
As soon as she was up there she decided to go be rebellious. Storming out of her room she ran down the stairs and sat right outside the dinning room door waiting for the party to be over.  
  
She could here Jareth's brothers teasing about his newest guest in the castle. Well to hell with them. She yawned and suddenly wondered what time it was. She hadn't rested to well in the castle. Well she would just rest her eyes and wait for Jareth and his stupid brothers to come out so she could give Jareth a piece of her mind.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Jareth and his brothers walked out of the dinning room and ran across a tiny sleeping Willow. Jareth sighed and picked her up and carried her to her room. He grimaced at the bruises and the broken nose. If only she would mind him!!  
  
'But what would be the fun in that?' His inner voice chided.  
  
He savagely shut it up and looked at Willow once more. Sighing he ran his hand over her cheek  
and startled when he heard her moan softly. Groaning and knowing he needed to get out of there ;  
he strode quickly outside and sat there for a few minutes. He herd hesitant footsteps.  
  
"Sir?" Marsters asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I am quiet all right Marsters make sure you tell the young Willow that I am going on a trip to see my brother's kingdom and that whatever she wants she can have." Jareth said staring into space.  
  
"Yes Sir," Marsters said and turned away clucking his tongue softly. What a pity.  
  
To Be continued 


	3. Willowhemian Rhapsody

Title:One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights Chapter 3: Willowhemian Rhapsody  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Jareth or Willow (through I really wish I could own Jareth) And Freddie Mercury wrote Bohemian Rhapsody *sniffle sniffle...Writer bows and her Freddie Murcury shrine*  
  
It had been two weeks since Willow had seen Jareth. Two weeks since he had broke her nose , two weeks since he had kissed her. Now sitting her room ; she laid her head against one of the satin pillows. He was gone for now. At least that's what Marsters told her.   
  
Marsters was a real great guy, in a way like her Spike. She sighed and turned over on the bed. It was best not to think of Spike. She walked over to her computer and looked at it. Something was missing from her boring and otherwise dull life. She couldn't really pinpoint it. She got up and began to fiddle with her computer   
  
Ever since she had come here her memories where muddled up. This was her first time back on her lovely baby. It was so nice of Marsters to get it for her. She really must thank him. She plugged it in , and smilled at the sound of the computer booting up.  
She was happy ; when she found out that the castle did have some modern things to it.  
  
She put in her newest CD. Well newest in terms of the last time she was on earth. It was a Queen CD.  
She quickly flipped to "Bohemian Rhapsody" , and began to croon to the first strains of the song.  
  
Is this the real life?   
Is this just fantasy?   
Caught in a landslide,   
No escape from reality.   
  
She smilled at the words. She knew what they meant. She looked down her bookmarks for something  
interesting. There was a whole lot of history here.  
  
(Oh look there is the restoration spell) She thought to herself , (To bad Angel had to flake off on Buffy).  
  
(And there is a Sex Pistols page. It was one of the first ones Spike book marked on my Computer)  
  
Open your eyes,   
Look up to the skies and see.   
I'm just a poor boy,   
I need no sympathy.   
'Cause it's easy come, easy go,   
Little high, little low.   
Any way the wind blow   
Doesn't really matter to me.   
To me.  
  
She swayed back and forth to the music slightly singing along.   
  
(That's me right there. I am just a poor girl ; I need no sympathy. It doesn't really matter) She thought and reached out and grabbed the Surge from the mini fringe. She was milking this "you can have anything" for all it's worth.   
  
She scrolled down and something caught her eye. It was a wiccan page. Of course that's what was missing. She had loved to practice magick. Now she felt like a weight lifter out of shape. She opened it eagerly and smilled at the music.   
  
Mother, just killed a man.   
Put a gun against his head,   
Pulled my trigger now he's dead.   
Mama, life had just begun,   
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.   
Mama, ooo.   
Didn't mean to make you cry,   
If I'm not back again this time tommorow,   
Carry on, carry on,   
As if nothing really matters.   
  
The words where so true to her life as of late. They would carry on without her on Earth. She giggled as the Surge began to affect her brain. She smilled as she looked for a small spell.   
  
'Let's see spell , spell , spell...... spell is such a funny word' She giggled again.  
  
'Oh look there is one for making a floating a rose, let's see' Willow jotted down what she would need on a pad and a giggled again. She loved this song.  
  
Too late, My time has come.   
Sends shivers down my spine,   
Body's aching all the time.   
Goodbye everybody.  
I've gotta go.   
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.   
  
"Amen sing it Freddie sing it!" Willow said as she slung her head back and downed the rest of the Surge , "Ahhhhhh sugar friend , family , secrete lover."   
  
She giggled and rang for Marsters. She sat at her computer and let all sanity fade as the sugar coursed through her veins.  
  
Mama, ooo.  
I don't wanna die,  
In fact I wish I'd never been born at all.  
  
She began to sway as the music rose and Freddie Mercury's sweet voice rose to a lovely pitch.  
  
"Oh goody the best part," Willow giggled and cranked the Stereo system up to full blast.  
  
I see a little silhouetto of man.   
Sharamoosh sharamoosh will you do the fandango.   
Thunderbolt and lightening very very frightening me  
  
Willow began to belt out the lyrics in a voice that would make the goblins run in fear.  
  
Gallileo. (Gallileo).   
Gallileo. (Gallileo).   
Gallileo. Figaro (magnifico).   
I'm just a poor boy,   
Nobody loves me.   
He's just a poor boy,   
From a poor family.   
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come, easy go.  
Will you let me go?   
Bismillah (No!)   
We will not let you go (let me go!)   
Bismillah   
We will not let you go (let me go!)   
Will not let you go (let me go!)   
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.   
  
Willow's voice rose and fell with the songs lovely strands. She began to mimic the poses from  
"Wayne's World" and giggled again. Being hyper was fun.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Jareth was tired as he rode home on his horse he could wait get out of the damnable clothes and see his red headed little mouse. She had been on his mind the past few weeks and he decided that it was time to let her know his intentions. She would of course be thrilled that he was going to court her. Now she must in return court only him ; but he himself would be able to remain free. It was only fair ; he had a rather  
huge libido and if he wanted to take it slow with her. He would need to have plenty of women for him to have.   
  
Ahhhh there his castle was in the distance. What was that noise. He could barely here it but it sounded rather barbaric. Probably the goblins celebrating something. Oh why had he become the ruler of such a bothersome kingdom?  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Willow jumped up and down and began to head banging to the song screaming the lyrics out in a highfalsetto that would rival Ripper Owens from "Judas Priest"..if he had swallowed a food prosser that was turned on..  
  
So you think you could stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you could love me and leave me to die?   
Oooh baby.   
Can't do this to me baby.   
Just got to get out,   
Just gotta get right out of here.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Jareth stormed up the stone steps and Straight up to Willow's room on his way he encountered Marsters.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?" The Goblin King yelled as they approached the young woman's room.   
  
"I am not to sure , sir," Marsters replied covering his ears.  
  
They got to her door and Jareth flung it open. Both Jareth and Marsters mouths dropped open there stood Willow wearing nothing but her long blue night gown.  
  
*****@)-)*****  
  
Willow , Unaware that anyone was watching her. Swayed to the song she snapped her fingers and a flame danced upon her thumb she swayed her hand back and forth and sung along softly as the song begin it's melancholy dissent.  
  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see.   
Nothing really matters.   
Nothing really matters,   
To me.   
Any way the wind blows.  
  
Willow sighed. That was a good song. She turned around and gasped at the sight of a shocked and scowling Goblin King and a just plain shocked Marsters.  
  
Willow looked at them both and then she said the only words that could come to mind, "Oh.....Fuck."  
  
To Be continued 


	4. What Can be Unwritten

One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights Chapter Four: What Can Be Unwritten  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: Guess what after four chapters I still don't own Willow or Jareth. Willow belongs to that demonic little loon Joss Whedon (oops to much Moulin Rouge for me SATINE stop doing cartwheels in front of my computer!!!) and Jareth belongs to Jim Henson  
  
Jareth sat in his office reading over his mail that had come......Titanya was expecting twins (How nice I do believe my red head and I should visit them)......Stephen was hosting another party (That boy hosts more parties than I ever did).......a treaty sent by the dwarves (I knew they would cave in)........and .....bloody hell!!!! Jareth sat straight up in his chair. The gremlins had refused to sign the peace treaty ( I kill them all I assemble my troops and destroy them).  
  
Jareth sank back into his chair and began to rub his temples. God he had such a headache. Suddenly, the sound of beeping brought him out of his brooding. He jumped up from his chair and walked  
to the door and threw it open.  
  
Willow roller bladed by him enthralled in a box that was beeping with annoying cheerfulness.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing?" Jareth asked trying keep hold of the slim little patience he had left.  
  
Willow bladed backwards and turned to stare at Jareth. She blew a bubble and let it pop in her face. She licked it off and the looked up at Jareth, "Nothing Just playing my GameBoy......Roller blading......chewing gum........K?"  
  
"Don't roller blade in the castle and turn down that godforsaken noise," Jareth said glaring at the petite red......her hair was now in a black bob cut.  
  
"Willow!!! What have you done to your hair!!!" Jareth exclaimed.  
  
"Huh....Oh my hair....I dyed and cut it.....Why?" Willow said fluffing up her hair with her free hand.  
  
"Well you just better un-dye it," Jareth said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Why?" She said blowing another huge bubble.  
  
"Willow kindly stop that," Jareth frowned at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you too."  
  
"You not my dad," Willow challenged him again.  
  
"Yes but I'm your benefactor and I am also the king......."  
  
"What's the matter O'kingy had a bad day," Willow said a abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"That's none of your affair now I want you to go to your and prepare for dinner. That includes  
changing you hair back to it's natural state."  
  
"Sorry J this is long lasting. I like my hair like this.........." Willow said her voice trailing off .  
  
"Willow are you ok?" Jareth asked a concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh Crap," Willow moaned and began to blade down the hall to her room with Jareth following close behind.   
  
Willow rushed into her room and looked around frantically. After a few moments she heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly , she felt a very masculine presence behind her. She stiffened a bit at the thought , and figured that she had some stuff out that she shouldn't be having out with him looking into her room. She gulped.  
  
Jareth looked around her room. She had changed it allot. When it had first started out it was a  
small little dark room that had burgundy walls , twin sized bed , a night stand, and bare wood floors. Well  
she had changed it all completely.   
  
The only thing that resembled in the least a part of what was originally there was the twin bed ,  
but even that had changed. The one she had in the beginning was a somber cherry wood four poster one with a burgundy sheets and a hunter green comforter. This one was white wicker and had white sheets with little pastel flower sprigs on them. The comforter was a lime green with a pink heart on it. As a matter of fact the room looked more feminine and soft. The walls where now white with a cartooned flower  
border around it and had a flower clock hanging along one wall ; as well as posters of kittens and puppies pinned haphazardly along the wall. A sky blue overstuffed chair was one of the corners of the room. And up against one wall was a contemporary iron desk that held : a Sapphire Imac , printer , a scanner , an older model computer , and a fax machine. Underneath the desk was a blue contemporary mini fridge. There was a bookshelf against one wall , and on top of the was a entertainment center complete with a 10 disc c.d.  
player and a mixing system. On the floor was a pink and purple flower shaped rug , and on the rug where  
several candles some herbs and a book.  
  
He looked down at her and noticed she had changed as well. Gone was the meek and traumatized girl. Now in her place was a strong and fierce amazon. He looked at her. She was clad in a  
simple white shift. Her hair......he groaned silently he had always loved her hair ; it was soft and flowing ,  
sometimes he could picture running his hands through it.   
  
His eyes caught a little fleck of black on her chest , and he moved the shift to the side a bit and  
looked down at the marking. It was a black triple goddess sign , the mark of a witch. The was a  
startling contrast to her pale skin.  
  
She was beautiful in his mind. But her hair, he looked up at it , and then took a quick second look , her hair was back to normal.  
  
She laughed softly and looked at him smiling a bit, "It was a glamour and when you touched me it caused it to fade."  
  
He looked at her shocked for a minute, "Are you a witch then?"  
  
She nodded , and needing to be removed from the situation ; she walked over to the center of the room and pick up her supplies.  
  
"Where you in a coven before you left?" He asked leaning against the doorway.  
  
She laughed a soft little cynical laugh, "Jareth, I didn't leave. You took me away from my home."  
  
"I didn't wish you away you did that yourself," He said tightly.  
  
"Well you could have at least woke me up and gave me a fair chance damnit!" She said , spinning around to glare at him.  
  
"I mean that was my life you took from me. Don't you get it ? My life and all my friends and  
family members don't even know me. If I was to see them on the street, they would just think I was some  
little waif. Buffy would think I was just another stupid helpless victim , and Spike....,"She choked back a sob, "He would probably think I was just another meal."  
  
Jareth looked at her helpless. He had wanted nothing more than to love and cherished her. To  
protect her from the world. He gently slipped out of the room and went for a long walk.  
  
******  
When he returned he lightly knocked on Willow's door.   
  
"Come in," a muffled voice came from the inside.  
  
Jareth very calmly strode into her room and sat down on the bed ; where she was sprawled at  
enthralled with a book.  
  
"What are you reading?" His curiosity causing him to get side tracked from what he had come in  
there originally for.  
  
"Oh I am reading The Hot Zone," She said casually  
  
He nodded and then to a deep breath, "Willow dearest, I have decided that I am going to let you run the Labyrinth and give you a fair shot at it and if you beat me then your life will go on as it was in the  
Above Ground before you ever met me."  
  
Willow looked at him for a moment and then smilled brightly, "Do you really mean it?"   
  
He closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"When can I start it?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Now," he said and with that he kissed her on the lips , and she slowly receded into the Labyrinth's dark maze.  
  
To be continued...... 


	5. Into the Labyrinth Again

One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights: Chapter 5: Into the Labyrinth...again  
By: Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them Willow still belongs to Joss Whedon and Jareth still belongs to Jim Henson...though if they ever needed me to take him off their hands I would love to :).  
A/N: Sorry about my long absence I was off getting an edu-ma-cation. This gets slightly graphic kiddies so if you don't want any bad dreams then don't read it. So without futher hesitations....  
  
When Willow woke up ; she was standing on a hil lover looking the labyrinth. She took deep breath and  
walked down the steep side.   
  
When she got to the wall ; she pointed to it.  
  
"You gets in there," She said and suddenly as if it had been there all the time the door opened with a rusted ancient protest.  
  
She timidly walked in and began to look around. Something was off , something wasn't right at all and  
she couldn't put her finger on it. She took a right and began to jog down the stone pathway . When she had went a little ways ; she tried to see if the was an opening.  
  
She walked into it and took a left. Instantly she was in a Forrest. It was shimmering gold. It was as if some  
great metal worker had crafted the trees and the very grass out of gold. Beautiful golden fruit hung from  
the trees. Willow sighed as she walked through she wasn't sure why but the Forrest made her incredibly  
nervous.  
  
Then the road up ahead braced off again. Willow sighed and took another right. This time she was in a  
forest made completely of jewels , Willow looked around in awe.  
  
About then this little puppy came bounding up to her.  
  
"He can give you this all of this is his and he can give this to you an much much more," He said looking at  
Willow.  
  
She looked at the dog and sighed a bit and continued to walk on.  
  
Suddenly there was a low growl from the dog. When she turned around ; it was a huge black muscular  
beast with burning red eyes.  
  
"I don't like having my gifts sniffed at, little Willow," Jareth voice growled from the dog, "I  
wonder how you would taste."  
  
Willow shrieked and terror and began to run , not looking behind her the whole way. Soon she was out  
of the Forrest and into a reflective mirror cavern.  
  
She looked behind her to see if the dog was following her. There was nothing there at all. She shivered a bit and walked faster. She passed through three lands uneventfully. When she came to another corridor she decided to take a left. As she walked through it she began to notice it was getting increasingly dim and  
soon she was plunged into total blackness. She panicked and tried to reach out for something to hold  
onto . When her hand touched the wall , she instantly recoiled away from it. The was sticky and moist  
feeling it ; also pulsed very slightly. Willow leaned over and lost the little breakfast she had in her  
stomach on the floor.  
  
'I must stay calm and not panic. That will do no good to panic , ' She thought to herself.  
  
No sooner than she began to calm down ; she slipped in a puddle of something sticky and wet . She  
whimpered and began to crawl away as fast as she could.  
  
Only God and maybe Jareth knows how long she crawled along the floor. Finally , she saw light  
starting to come through the caverns. She ran the last few miles into the light. She looked down and  
screamed bloody murder. Blood , it was blood that she had slipped in and blood that she had touched.  
She leaned over and got sick again.   
  
This time she was in a Forrest that looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale book. She began to  
walk through it and her stomach growled a bit. She looked around for something to eat and spied a peach  
tree . She walked over to it and took one of the peaches and bit into to it.   
  
She was soon sleeping the sleep of the "People-who-eat-Jareth's-damned-peaches" sleep ; her red hair fanned out underneath her.  
  
******  
  
Willow had no clue where she was or even who she was , all she knew is that the man she was dancing  
with was incredibly handsome and had a good singing voice.   
  
As she danced in his arms one thing became true , she just wanted to be no place else she wanted to be with his. She held tightly to him for certain this was a dream.  
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered softly looking up at him.  
  
He smilled down at her. After awhile he lead her to a more secluded area where there where no party  
guests.  
  
"Little Willow remember , " He said touching her forehead with his thumb over the place where here  
third eye would be.  
  
Suddenly all of her memories cam back to her in a sudden rush. Yet, instead of wanting to run and beat  
him at his own game she just simply looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked in a soft purring voice.  
  
For the first time she looked into his eyes. Did she love him? It was true that almost all they did right  
now was fight , but still some of her best times were spent with him. He did make her feel safe , but did  
she love him?  
  
"Yes," she said suddenly with out thinking but she didn't feel the least bit surprised.  
  
"Do you fear me?" He asked again. He wanted to smile at the obviousness of that answer but this was a  
serious matter.  
  
She , sensing his seriousness , didn't smile either, "Yes."  
  
"Will you do as I say?" He asked looking intensely down in the soft green eyes of hers.  
  
"Yes , " She whispered looking at his chest.  
  
"Than I am your slave , " He whispered this last part in her ear.  
  
And just as suddenly they were in the castle. Jareth's room to be more exact. He leaned over and kissed her softly , and she kissed him back. For a few moments their tongues dueled for dominance , and then Willow sighed and surrendered to the passion coursing through her veins. He lay her on the bed and in a few seconds possessed all she had to give.  
  
Latter that evening she curled up to him tightly and sighed happily knowing that things were never going  
to be the same again.  
  
*TBC*  
(A/N: For those of you who don't know where the third eyes is it's the center area between your eyes . Also sorry for the lack of smuttiness in this. Chapter I promise little ones you'll be getting your smut soon...also a cat fight so just stay right there) 


End file.
